Azula: A Princess Unraveled
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: [AU] Rated T for language. ONE-SHOT Azula is in the psych ward for treatment of her final breakdown. Then, one day, an unexpected visitor arrives, shocking her.


**[A/N Yes, I have read 'The Promise' and that Azula also wonders where her mother is and agrees to help Zuko search for her. But this fic is an AU where Zuko and Mai have married and had Iroh the Second's parent, whose identity is yet to be revealed. Zuko has also found his mother, Ursa somehow and Azula has in fact, NOT helped search for her. Please enjoy.]**

"We had to restrain her, she had another one her little 'fits'," a voice was heard accompanied by footsteps. "One of the other patients was using a hand mirror to wash up and she saw the reflection. We can't allow mirrors around her because she gets hysterical and starts screaming so the nurses help her bathe,"

"I see, but that's alright, I still want to see her," another voice echoed, answering the first voice.

The door creaked opened and Azula squinted at the light that fell on her and into the dark room. She was on her knees, her arms secured behind her back. Her hair had grown long and bags were heavy under her golden eyes. Her long black hair was a mess and she didn't seem to care where it fell on her face.

"Hello, brother," she smirked.

"Hello Azula," Zuko stepped into the room. "I want you to meet someone,"

Azula stayed silent and Mai came into the room with a bundle in her arms. It was a baby, their daughter.

"Her name is-," Zuko put his arm around Mai.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THE LITTLE SHIT'S NAME IS!" Azula roared.

The baby began to fuss and Zuko looked at her.

"I should leave," Mai told him and he nodded.

"What do you want?" Azula growled. "Do you come here every week to pity me? It's already bad enough that the whole world thinks I'm fucking crazy,"

"I'm not here to pity you," Zuko stepped towards her. "I come because you are my sister,"

Azula began to laugh maniacally as she kneeled before him. Zuko patiently waited until Azula finally stopped and he took another step towards her.

"I have someone else for you to meet," he said in a low voice.

A tall shadow stepped from behind him and Azula gasped. Her shock quickly turned into even more anger, twisting her face into full blown rage. She grit her teeth and her breathing grew heavy. The tall woman's hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore a red robe.

"Azula," the woman reached her arms out towards the princess.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Azula screamed and fell back against the wall behind her.

"Maybe you should come back another time," Zuko put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No," she turned at looked at him. "I will be fine,"

She kissed him on the forehead before Zuko nodded and left the room.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!" Azula screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

A guard began to approach the room but the woman held her hand up and he fell back.

"Azula," the mysterious woman approached her.

"NO!" Azula began to sob.

"Azula, it's ok," the woman caught her in a tight embrace.

The princess struggled at first but then fell limp.

"Mother, why are you here?" Azula cried.

Ursa took Azula by the shoulders and looked at her daughter at a length. She wiped the tears from Azula's face.

"I missed you so very much," she told him. "My precious little girl,"

"_PRECIOUS?!_" Azula was hysterical again. "YOU CALLED ME A _MONSTER!"_

"Oh my, baby, you are not a monster. I just wished that you didn't act like one,"

"But I _am_ a monster,"

"Not in my eyes," she answered firmly

"I _AM_ A MONSTER!"

Ursa hugged her daughter closer and began to cry.

"I did not give birth to any monsters," she said softly.

Azula suddenly screamed and squirmed out of their embrace. She once again planted herself against the wall.

"MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER" she repeatedly yelled.

"Mom, we should go now," Zuko had re-entered the cell.

She closed her eyes and kissed a hysterically screaming Azula on the forehead. Ursa looked back one more time tearfully then left.

Mai was waiting for them and Ursa held out her hands. Mai smiled and passed the child to her.

"I want you to know," she drew Mai closer in for a hug. "That no one in this family has been born or never will be born a monster,"

The hallway was echoing with the grunts of men trying to restrain Azula. The word 'monster' bouncing offs the walls as they left the facility. Even after they were long gone from the psych ward, the word 'monster' echoed in her head and tears streamed from Ursa's golden eyes.


End file.
